VOX Box: Adventures In Coast City
Characters * Dexter * Laura Kent * Karen Starr * Cissie King-Jones Location * Karen Starr's Penthouse, Coast City, CA * February 4th 2017, 1011 Local Time VOX Archive * Karen Starr: opens, sigh, footsteps How you doing there, kiddo? * Laura Kent: Eh... I'm good. * Karen Starr: I see you've made yourself at home. You like that rig, huh? * Laura Kent: Oh yeah! I'm sure this computer would be incredible for 'Loot n'Shoot'. * Karen Starr: You like that game, huh? * Laura Kent: scoff Who doesn't? * Karen Starr: Well, I'll tell you what... Why don't you go ahead and play that? I got to run to the office, there's a bit of an issue, but I'll be right back. And when I get back, we can go do whatever you want with the rest of the Saturday. Sound good? * Laura Kent: Sure. Take your time... * Karen Starr: Okay then... Behave yourself, okay? * Laura Kent: I'm the daughter of Clark and Lois Kent, that's one thing I definitely know how to do. * Karen Starr: chuckle That is exactly why I'm worried... door opens, footsteps, door closes * Laura Kent: Okay, noobs... Prepare to be schooled! clatter, keys clacking You're about to suffer the wrath of... Sup3rgurl? keys clacking Lame screen name, Aunt Karen... thrum Huh? clatter, door open Aunt Karen, was that you? Back so soon? thrum, footsteps Karen? * Dexter Starr: thrum muffled: Dex-Starr to Ysmault conduit. Does you copy? * Laura Kent: Is someone there? footsteps * Dexter Starr: thrum muffled: Ah, Lady Bleez... Excellent. Dex-Starr has report ready. * Laura Kent: Hello?! footsteps * Dexter Starr: thrum muffled: Someone comes... Dex-Starr out. thrum * Laura Kent: footsteps, door opens Just you in here, Dexter? * Dexter Starr: Meow. * Laura Kent: Huh, I could have sworn I heard some voices- * Cissie King-Jones: door opens, key jingling, footsteps distant: Hello? * Laura Kent: Am I hearing things, Dexter? You hear that, too, right? * Dexter Starr: Meow. * Laura Kent: Maybe I'm not hearing things, but I am crazy... Here I am talking to a cat... footsteps * Dexter Starr: Meow. * Cissie King-Jones: closes, footsteps distant: Hello? Lauren, was it? You in here somewhere? * Laura Kent: Yeah, I'm here... footsteps It's actually "Laura" though. Who are you? * Cissie King-Jones: footsteps Hey, I'm Cissie... I live in the building. Miss Starr pays me to feed the cat. * Dexter Starr: Meow. * Cissie King-Jones: hands stroking fur Hey there, Dexter... * Laura Kent: Cool. Karen's my aunt... So, uh, how do you know my name? * Cissie King-Jones: pawsteps, chuckle Miss Starr just sent me a text. I asked if now was okay to feed the cat a bit earlier since my parents are taking me out for brunch. * Laura Kent: Brunch? * Cissie King-Jones: chuckle Yeah, it's, uh... well it's like part breakfast and part lunch. Usually it's kinda fancy. * Laura Kent: Ah, that explains it... I'm from Kansas. We're old-fashioned with just three meals a day. * Cissie King-Jones: clatter It's not an extra meal. It's just a special meal. You don't have it every day. It's more of a weekend thing. electric can opener whirring * Laura Kent: I see... footsteps What do you eat at brunch? * Cissie King-Jones: can opener whirring, clatter Here you go, buddy... clatter * Dexter Starr: Meow. * Cissie King-Jones: stroking fur Hmm? Oh! Right... Uh, what I typically eat is bacon, bagels and cream cheese, scrambled eggs, pancakes... I'm just realizing it sounds a lot like breakfast. * Laura Kent: chuckle I was about to say... * Cissie King-Jones: chuckle I can't believe Miss Starr's niece has never had brunch before. * Laura Kent: chuckle Well, sometimes when my parents are busy and my brothers are being lame, I eat cereal for dinner, so... that's like "brinner". chuckle * Cissie King-Jones: chuckle Brinner? That's funny... You want to come with us? * Laura Kent: Hmm? * Cissie King-Jones: chuckle To brunch, with me and my parents? * Laura Kent: Uh... Well... I don't know. * Cissie King-Jones: scoff Why don't you know? You hungry? * Laura Kent: Yeah, actually... * Cissie King-Jones: slapping counter Okay. That's settled then. You're coming with us. * Laura Kent: My aunt Karen- * Cissie King-Jones: I'll text her. Come on. She can meet up with us when she's done doing whatever she does. footsteps, footsteps: 2 instances She loves brunch, too. * Laura Kent: Okay, sure... 2 instances I guess... If she says it's okay, I guess that would be fine. 2 instances * Cissie King-Jones: 2 instances So, Laura, what kind of stuff do you do for fun in Kansas? * Laura Kent: 2 instances Eh... Computer games mostly. Oh, I like to write too. * Cissie King-Jones: 2 instances Write? Okay, uh, don't mention that to my dad or he'll talk your ear off about his job. He writes about sports. * Laura Kent: opens, footsteps: 2 instances Yeah? Like a reporter? Both my parents are reporters, too. * Cissie King-Jones: closes, keys jingling, sigh, footsteps: 2 instances Definitely don't bring it up then. * Laura Kent: Okay, I'll, uh, I'll remember that... I can still mention computer games, right? * Cissie King-Jones: 2 instances Yeah, for sure. They're not gamers. * Laura Kent: 2 instances Any other topics I should avoid? * Cissie King-Jones: sigh, footsteps: 2 instances, click, beep, elevator doors opening Yeah, archery... My mom used to be some Olympic hotshot with a bow and arrow. * Laura Kent: No worries there. I've never used a bow... Unless you count using one in DigBuild. 2 instances, click, beep, elevator doors closing * Dexter Starr: nom, silence: 6 seconds, rapid pawsteps, clatter, thrum Dex-Starr to Lady Bleez. Clear for Phase Two. Dex-Starr repeat. Phase Two is a go. Trivia and Notes * Debut of Laura Kent and Cissie King-Jones. Links and References * VOX Box: Adventures In Coast City Category:VOX Box Category:Dexter Starr/Appearances Category:Laura Kent/Appearances Category:Kara Zor-El/Appearances Category:Cissie King-Jones/Appearances Category:House of El/Appearances Category:Karen Starr's Penthouse/Appearances Category:Coast City/Appearances